Whispering Books- Characters Read Vampire Academy
by BeesDoTalk
Summary: Rose is mysteriously summoned into a room by Lissa. There she finds Adrian, Dimitri, Christian, Mia and Eddie- they know very little about the box of books below a small wooden table, only that nobody will walk back out of that room unchanged. The story begins almost immediately after Last Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you all like it! First chapter, there's more to come! Constructive criticism is appreciated. I know it's been done before but I wanted to give it a shot as my first fanfic, enjoy! Begins right after Last Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters or story lines. All rights go to Richelle Mead**

I blinked rapidly as Lissa stood by my bed, the light was switched on and I automatically glanced to my left- checking if Dimitri was beside me. He wasn't. The cover was folded neatly on the side he usually slept. I turned back to Lissa. Her expression startled me enough to have me standing in an instant- her eyes had dark shadows below them and her smile was tight lipped. I automatically opened my mind to hers, but couldn't feel a thing. Old habits die hard. I was too used to having the bond and still couldn't help attempting to reach out to her with my mind and 'hear' her thoughts.  
"What's wrong, Liss?"  
"You should come with me." I stared at her, unmoving. She slowly backed towards the exit.  
"Are you okay? Tell me what's going on, is it the darkness? Have you been using too much spirit?"  
"I'm... fine. I'm perfectly fine. You need to see this." I relaxed slightly. I'd been worrying about her welfare much more recently, now that I don't have the bond to check up on her. I was slowly getting used to the idea that I could no longer hear everything Lissa was thinking- not that I liked it. She needed me to help her battle spirit and although she insisted I didn't need to worry and that it was 'her battle' now, I couldn't help constantly pestering her with questions about how she is feeling. I'm her guardian. It's my duty.  
Snapping out of my thoughts, I moved towards her as she stared at me expectantly.  
"Can I change?"  
"Be quick." She smiled weakly and I hurried off to dress. I slipped on my well fitted black pants, a white blouse and a sleek black jacket with a red collar to indicate I was a royal guardian. I twisted my hair into a pony tail, no time for buns apparently, and scurried back to Lissa. I only paused to pick up the stake on my bedside table and slide it into the special pocket on the inside of my jacket. She was holding the door open and tapping her foot impatiently. I smirked.  
"Where's Dimitri?"  
She didn't answer, stepping out the door and gliding quickly down the hall. I caught it just as it was closing and slipped outside, hearing it click shut as I trailed behind Lissa.  
After a minute or so of walking down a long hallway we arrived at an empty room, the door was ajar and I stepped in front of Lissa instantly, my guardian instincts kicking in. Lissa smirked slightly as I pulled out my stake and gave the door a gentle shove, preparing for anything as the door opened. Almost anything. I nearly dropped my stake as I saw Adrian, Dimitri, Christian, Mia and Eddie sitting around a table, but they weren't what surprised me. On the small wooden table sat a poster with a very outdated picture of me on it, a dark metal gate and the words "Vampire Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

They all watched me warily; Dimitri offered me a smile of encouragement and motioned for me to join them on the U shaped couch. I did, snuggling into the comfy leather beside him and Christian. Lissa sat on the other side of Christian and I couldn't help smirking at the idea of a double date like this. We still hadn't gotten around to explaining the relationship between Dimitri and I to Mia and we both hadn't forgotten we were on duty- we wouldn't usually be rigid with our guard in a well protected place such as court, but Dimitri and I both had harsh experiences with the failure of wards, so we didn't sit _too_ close. I could definitely feel the electricity between us though and I was betting he could too.  
I turned my attention to the large poster spread across the table and directed my question towards Lissa.  
"What's this?" She nodded towards the table.  
"The box, underneath it. We... uh... it was delivered to me. It got past security- barely- because they decided it wasn't going to endanger my physically." She shrugged "I haven't... I haven't read it yet, but I..." she shook her head and corrected herself "-_we_ have a general idea of what... what it's about." She bit her lip, looking down. I scanned the faces of my friends in the room; none of them would meet my eyes. I would have killed to have been able to read her mind right now. After at least a minute, Dimitri finally spoke up.  
"We decided we should leave it to you... let you decide what you do with them, but there was a note attached, addressed to you. We haven't read that, nor do we have any idea what it says." I grumbled something about my irritation at not knowing what they were talking about but reached for the box anyway. I couldn't help the slight tremble in my hands as I curiously lifted the cardboard lid. The tape that had previously sealed it had been ripped open, probably by security, and the flaps came loose easily. Inside was a stack of books, the one on top had the same cover as the poster; I held back a gasp as I reached for a note sitting on top of this book. It was sealed, Rosemarie Hathaway written in cursive on the front. I snatched it out of the box and shut the flaps again, not wanting to see my young face any longer.  
Making my way back to my spot on the couch, I noticed the curious, confused looks my friends were giving me. I was used to being gossiped about, but with my friends it was different. I wanted to know why they were talking in voices too low for my dhampir ears to pick up, occasionally sneaking glances at me, too. This was the case with Mia, Christian, Eddie and Adrian, at least. I realised that Christian and Lissa had swapped spots- Lissa was now sitting next to where I was to sit. I knew her well enough to know she wanted to be close enough to me in case I had a fit of rage, or simply just because she wanted to be there to comfort me. Either way, I was happy to have her closer.  
I took my seat and sighed, taking comfort in Dimitri's warmth. We had apparently given up on staying separated because he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. We remained this way for a couple of seconds, he was lending me strength and I appreciated it, but I was curious. He let go of me and both he and Lissa leaned away, allowing me privacy as I read the note. I brushed my hand over where my name was written before unfolding the note. I sunk back into the couch as I read.

_Rose,  
These books are your thoughts, every thought from when you were captured and brought back to the academy until when Lissa became queen. These books hold all your secrets, all your thoughts and hidden feelings. I urge you to share these with your friends, for you will struggle to leave so many secrets untold. Read this book with them and avoid consequences in the future- it is in your best interest._

When I finished the note my mind was spinning, I had so many questions and very few answers. These were my thoughts? How could my thoughts possibly be in a book? And my friends knew? Why hadn't the note been signed, and who would have written it? _Avoid consequences in the future._ That line stuck with me. Somewhere, somehow, in my mind I felt I knew the right thing to do, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. My secrets were secrets for a reason, yet... they were tearing me apart, tearing me from Lissa, Dimitri, the people I loved the most. I had to tell them, I had to read these strange books to them, but I was still waging this mental war within my mind. I sighed, letting my thoughts settle as I realised I had crumpled the note into a tiny paper ball. I tucked it into my pocket for later investigation and sucked in a deep breath. The words were out before I had time to think about them.  
"Let's do it." Six heads turned to look at me. "Let's read them."


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe I had said it. My friends blinked at me in shock, but I knew I'd held onto my secrets for too long, they- especially Lissa and Dimitri- deserved to know everything. There was still a small voice screaming at me, telling me I had made the wrong decision at the back of my head but I easily shoved it away and shuffled forwards. I knew that once I started I would have to finish. They all respected my decision- just as I had known they would- and had ceased their whispering to turn and look at me.  
"Do you want me to read, Little Dhampir?" I smiled at the familiar nickname. I was glad he had offered because I didn't want to be the one to read my thoughts aloud. I nodded and he reached into the box and grabbed the first book. He ran his finger along the spine before flipping it over and reading out the blurb.  
**ONLY A TRUE BEST FRIEND CAN PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR IMMORTAL ENEMIES . . .  
**"Damn right," I muttered under my breath. Lissa reached out and squeezed my knee gently. I didn't need the bond to know that she was as nervous as me, if this book held my secrets, it would hold hers too.

**Lissa Dragomir is a Moroi princess: a mortal vampire with a rare gift for harnessing the earth's magic. She must be protected at all times from Strigoi; the fiercest vampires – the ones who never die. The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway, Lissa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir. Rose is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making Lissa one of them.**

**After two years of freedom, Rose and Lissa are caught and dragged back to St. Vladimir's Academy, a school for vampire royalty and their guardians-to-be, hidden deep in the forests of Montana. But inside the iron gates, life is even more fraught with danger . . . and the Strigoi are always close by.**

**Rose and Lissa must navigate their dangerous world, confront the temptations of forbidden love, and never once let their guard down, lest the evil undead make Lissa on of them forever . . .**

Adrian lowered the book to his knees, surveying the room. My head was low as I prepared for what was to come.  
"You don't have to do this, Rose..." it was Eddie who spoke up, I looked up and met his concerned gaze.  
"I know," I responded "I need to." I sighed, the apparent threat of the note still fresh in my mind "we need to figure what _this_-" I motioned towards the box "-is. I need to stop trying to do things alone. I need help. This... this is concerning, someone has access to my thoughts and I need to work out how... and why." I had just gotten everything, my happy ending complete with my prince and my best friend, and now God was apparently playing some other cruel game with me. He was making me work for what I wanted, that's for sure.  
Dimitri, sensing my thoughts, lifted a hand and ran it through my hair gently. The action was small but it soothed me instantly. Mia raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Adrian sighed.  
"Shall we begin, then?" his hand was resting on the front cover of the book. I simply nodded and the others turned to look at him, Dimitri's hand still in my hair.

**"I FELT HER FEAR before I heard her screams.  
Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me."**

I heard Dimitri chuckle from behind me as Adrian paused and lifted his eyes to mine.  
"Must have been one of my spirit dreams," I smiled before sinking back into Dimitri's embrace, squeezing my eyes shut as Adrian read. I only paid attention to the parts that were important. I constantly tuned in and out.

**"...a man watching me... he was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done."**

My gaze flicked to Dimitri as this was read out, he nodded once, confirming he had seen Lissa biting me. I tuned out once again, sighing softly.

**"...under different circumstances-say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape-I would have thought he was hot...but his hotness was irrelevant now..."**

I felt Dimitri's chuckle rumble though his chest, only realising I had leant back against him Mia lifted her eyes from the floor and stared at me, shocked. I groaned, realising I needed to tell her.  
"Adrian, stop." He had been in the middle of describing how I had attempted- and failed- a defensive manoeuvre against a large group of guardians. I shifted so I was no longer leaning back against Dimitri- as much as I hated to do so- and turned to face Mia. I decided to be blunt.  
"I don't know if you have figured it out yet, but Dimitri and I are... uh... involved." Mia's face wore an expression of shock and surprise. She appeared flustered and took a moment to let the words sink in.  
"I mean I could have guessed..." she rambled "but you two..." she took a deep breath before forming a proper question "how long?"  
I opened my mouth to speak, but Dimitri took over. "Not long. We're planning on letting people know soon, we just thought we would let everything settle before starting another drama." I held back a laugh at hearing him say _drama_. It just didn't seem like something someone so godly would say often.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the long wait, I've had a busy week! Anyway, here it is, enjoy!**_

Mia smiled slightly, nodding to me.  
"That's great. That's really great." I slumped with relief, not realising how concerned I was that Mia may disapprove and possibly tell someone- or even worse- think badly of me. We'd come a long way as friends since Spokane and I didn't want to lose that.  
Adrian coughed- his eyes alert and watchful. I was surprised but pinned this to the fact that he hadn't been drinking- he had probably just woken up when Lissa got him. "Can I continue?" I smirked and he didn't wait for an answer, he began reading once again.

**"I had to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever was pretty smart. After they'd carted us off to the airport and onto the Academy's private jet, he'd taken one ook at the two of us whispering and ordered us separated.  
"Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the plane. 'Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan.'  
I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Never mind the fact that we ****_had_**** been planning escape."**

Adrian stopped reading as a grin spread across his face, but it was Lissa who spoke. "I'm starting to really wish the bond had been two-ways, the way you think..." she paused, thoughtful while still smiling "hilarious."  
"It would have been much easier for escape-planning," I noted. Dimitri shook his head, a smirk still playing at his lips. I sighed, attempting to control the nervousness within me.

**"...my concern for her cut into my fury. They couldn't take her back ****_there_****, not to that place. I wondered if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did and if he knew what I knew. Probably not. He didn't care."**

Dimitri shook his head at this and I turned to face him. "Of course I cared!" he exclaimed. His expression softened, "it's interesting, your first impression of me." I grinned at him and glanced across the room. Mia was leaning back into the couch, an amused grin crossing her face. Beside her, Eddie had a mask of concentration on, alert and ready to spring into action- but I knew him well enough to know that he was also entertained; his eyes were light and carefree- for the moment at least. It always brought a smile to my face when he was genuinely happy an relaxed, a surprisingly rare occurrence since Spokane and the attack on St Vladimirs, the time when Eddie had been captured by Strigoi. Adrian continued reading.

**"...There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons.  
And it was Breakfast time."**

This time I turned to Dimitri and gave him a harsh, pointed look. He lifted his hands as a symbol of surrender. "We simply considered the fastest way to get there." Of course Dimitri attempted to use reasoning to calm me down, he should have known by now that I would always find some Rose-logic to counter him, but this time I bit back the snarky remark, knowing I would have done the same in his position but still grunting over the annoyance of it.

**"...a Moroi girl who looked about eleven but had to be older, unless he'd become a pedophile during our absence. With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll. A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll."**

All eyes were on Mia as this was read out, she shook her head, flushing.  
"I can't believe I was such a..."  
"Bitch?" I finished for her, Lissa punched me lightly on the arm.  
"Rose!" Mia shook her head.  
"No, it's fine. I agree. The way I treated you both, it wasn't fair. Your brother had wronged me, yes, but I had no right to take it out on you." I realised that this had never properly been discussed between us, Lissa appeared to be thinking the same thing- although I couldn't be sure.  
"We forgive you, and it's in the past. I'm glad we're friends now." Mia grinned at us and we both grinned back, pleased to have sorted everything out. Adrian sighed impatiently.  
"Now that this touching scene is complete, can I continue?" I nodded, tilting my head backwards slightly.

**"...The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharp-nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture. I knew her well because I'd spent a lot of time in her office."**

I scanned the faces of my friends, none looking surprised by this or shocked by my description of Kirova. I shrugged as Adrian continued.

**"...Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room... With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov rose from a corner chair."**

Lissa flinched. I flinched. Christian flinched. Even Dimitri flinched. That name was a name all of us knew well. Lissa closed her eyes and I wrapped a comforting arm around her. Christian placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it gently. "Continue." she murmured. I had a feeling there were going to be many moments like this for all of us when reading these books.


	5. Chapter 5

**"...With a small smile, he gently patted her back. 'You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa.'"**

I growled. "The hell he is." Lissa's eyes remained closed as I placed a protective hand in front of her. "That bastard deserves t-" I faltered. He didn't deserve to die, not exactly. I would have preferred him to live an agonising life in prison, yet I had given him the freedom of death less than a month ago. I killed him. I bit my lip.

**"...'they have a bond.' Dimitri's low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him."**

I turned to Dimitri, "how did you know?"  
"Mark and Okasana. I knew how being bonded worked; I also knew your history with the car accident. When you were about to attack and Lissa calmed you as we were capturing you- her words didn't seem enough to stop you, and somehow I doubted you simply saw reason on your own. Simple things, but I knew what to look out for." I cracked a smile.  
"Always so observant, Comerade."

**"...Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her ****_sanctioned _****guardian."  
"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"**

Adrian laughed, looking up at Dimitri. "Cheap foreign labor, eh?"  
I frowned, horrified by my previous comments. Dimitri simply chuckled. "We come as we are."

**"...I looked for a familiar face. Most of them were guys. One caught my eye, and I could barely hold back my grin. "Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face...'"**

Eddie flinched as Mason was mentioned. I bit my lip. Adrian paused, sympathy in his eyes. Nobody spoke but we all communicated our sorrow briefly before he dropped his gaze back down to the book.

**"...'It's always a good time to think about you naked," added someone nearby, breaking the tension further. Eddie Castile. Another friend of mine."**

Eddie's previously sad expression turned to one of embarrassment and slight humour at the memory as he eyed Dimitri, preparing to apologise. Dimitri didn't seem fazed, a light expression on his face, and I shook my head at Eddie, hoping he understood that I thought he shouldn't bring it up. Apparently he did, he closed his mouth and continued listening.

**"...'They're making me take extra practice sessions,'  
... 'You're putting in extra time with Belikov?'  
'Yeah, so what?'  
'So, that man is a ****_god_****.'"**

Dimitri smirked again, not commenting, I twisted in my seat to beam at him. "You _are_ a god. You kick ass like one." He shook his head in exasperation to hide his embarrassment; I'd always loved it when he did that and couldn't help the thrill that shuddered through me.

**"...I finally earned my lunch escape. As I stumbled across campus toward the commons, Dimitri fell into step beside me, not looking particularly godlike-unless you counted his godly good looks."**

Adrian looked up from the book once again as Lissa punched me lightly in the shoulder. "So it started this far back? And you didn't even tell me?" I sighed.  
"It didn't _start_ here, I just noticed how sexy he is, that's all." I snuggled up to Dimitri once again. "I remember all of this, clearly." I told him.  
"So do I," he responded, "you're hard to forget."  
"Yet you always tried." I mumbled under my breath, he pulled me closer.  
"Not forget, just... ignore." I shook my head.  
"Can't ignore me now."  
"Thank god I don't want to, then." Our eyes connected and my breath caught, I still couldn't get over those endless brown eyes. I felt as if I could just fall into them.  
Suddenly we both remembered where we were. We pulled away from each other in embarrassment, looking around at our friends- all of whom had averted their eyes. "Keep going Adrian," I muttered, he nodded and continued.

**"...'The school sent psi-hounds once.'  
'Remarkable.'  
'Not really. Avoiding them was pretty easy.'  
Victor Laughed. 'I've hunted with them before. They aren't ****_that_**** easy to evade, not with their powers and intelligence.'"**

"Wasn't the school who sent them," I grumbled, "Victor did."  
"He was a good liar," Lissa noted painfully, "I believed every word." I shook my head, my expression offering her comfort.  
"There was no way to know."


End file.
